


Goodbye.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, brief mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Asahi is seeing Nishinoya off at the airport as he steps into his new life... Without Asahi in it. The both of them have regrets and hesitation about it...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Asahi Azumane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The day wasn’t supposed to be sad. Honestly it was supposed to be one of his happiest. He was off to start a new life out in the world. Nishinoya Yuu was going to see so much and experience so much more. Yet he couldn’t help but hesitate as an annoying feeling tugged at his chest as he looked back in the airport. His friends- No his entire family was there. Well... Almost entirely.

His grandpa was missing of course which is what had led to this decision to leave. He didn’t want to stay in a place... where he wasn’t. It hurt too much. After all he was all Nishinoya had.

Yet he would be leaving his other family too and not to mention.... His orbs lingered on the very tall long haired man who seemed to be holding back tears. Asahi and he had been together. Yet as he decided to take off into the world without him... He thought it was unfair.

It was unfair to make Asahi wait for him. Asahi had of course objected and told him he’d be happy to wait until either Asahi could join him or he came home. Nishinoya however didn’t want that. He didn’t want Asahi to just pause his life for him.

Asahi had so much love and joy to give to people. Nishinoya didn’t want to deprive someone of that. Of course it would hurt when or if Asahi moved on but... Nishinoya would be happy for him. It’s for the best that the two would part ways. There wasn’t a way for them to stay together. At least not right now. So this was what had to be done. That’s what Nishinoya and Asahi has told themselves. So although it hurt and although it could have worked in some ways.... They didn’t chance it.

Nishinoya wiped his slightly wet cheeks which he hadn’t noticed were wet until now and gave a final wave to them all. Then he turned and went through the gate to his plane.

As soon as the shorter man was out of sight Asahi broke out into sobs. It hurt so much to watch him go. He hated this. He just wanted to go with him. Why was he such a coward that he couldn’t just go with him too? His friends gave him words of comfort but it didn’t help. 

His heart hurt so much and he knew Nishinoya was off into a better life... Even if it was without him. He shouldn’t be selfish. Nishinoya left for very valid reason and yet... Yuu.... Leaving him... after all they’ve been through... He just didn’t ever think it would happen.

He planned to marry that man and maybe one day he could but for now all he could do was cry as he left and wish for his happiness. In the end Yuu’s happiness is the main thing he wanted. So he had to let him go off into the world because real love meant letting go... Right?


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been years since they saw each other and yet...

It had been years since Asahi and Nishinoya had seen each other... In person that is. Once Nishinoya had left and it had been a few days the two felt like something was missing.

During this time Nishinoya ended up calling Asahi seeing as he was the main person he wanted to speak to. The man had picked up practically immediately seemingly half asleep and once they started talking everything felt better. Even if it wasn’t.

And so this routine continued with almost daily or at the very least weekly calls to update each other on their lives... At first.   
In the end it was unconsciously a way for them to hold on to their feelings towards each other. They didn’t call it a relationship during that time.

Yet neither of them dated anyone else either. Not that they’d told the other that.

So that little space between not dating but liking each other yet not dating other people is the space where they stayed. The space where they felt comfortable. Until today.

They both were back at the airport. This time it was just them. Although Asahi was a bundle of nerves at seeing him again he was there. His heart was pounding as he heard Nishinoya’s plane had landed and he gulped nervously... This was it.

Nishinoya meanwhile was a ball of excited energy. He was practically bouncing in his seat the entire journey and by the time they were allowed off the plane he had to tell himself not to run. He contained his excitement until he came out the gate and spotted Asahi...

His hair was longer than when he last saw him... He looked more mature and taller too. Yet... His style had seemed to change too? He looked more fashionable and like he had just walked right off a runway. No more were girls scared of him it seemed as Nishinoya caught quite a few giggling and glancing at the man in the airport. Nishinoya felt annoyed... Not at Asahi though. At the girls.

He knew he still loved Asahi and he was a fool to think that being apart from him would change that. In fact it only made it stronger. Asahi was the love of his life he was sure of it now. Which is why the box in his pocket felt so heavy despite being so small.

Nishinoya took a deep breath and dragged his luggage along at a fast pace until he was almost right in front of the man. Who had yet to notice him... Asahi was too busy staring at the wall and trying to figure out what to say to Nishinoya when he got there.

Nishinoya grinned as he grabbed the mans sides.  
“Boo!”

Asahi felt his entire life flash before his eyes as he jumped higher than he thought possible. The timid man turned to Nishinoya with slight fear until he realised who it was.

The man before him seemed unfairly tanned and looked stronger than when he last saw him... His hair was in its usual up right style except it seemed slightly messy due to sleeping on the plane or something. His lips were slightly cracked for some reason and Asahi pulled out his lip balm and handed it to him.   
“Your lips look dry.”

The silence between the two was almost awkward as Asahi regretted ever saying a thing. After years of waiting to see him again that is the first thing he says to him? He felt so embarrassed. His cheeks were red after that sentence and only grew more so as Nishinoya laughed. 

Asahi found himself smiling as the mans laughter was a beautiful thing to hear. It was full of joy and hearty as he simply took the lip balm then applied it.   
“Thank you, they were kind of hurting but I just wanted to get off the plane, I think... A drink could also help?”  
Asahi smiles softly at the man and nodded.  
“Sure let’s go get you a drink.”

****

The two sat across from each other in a café not far from the airport. It was a small and quiet place yet seemed quite warm. Nishinoya’s belongings were in Asahi’s trunk so they sat quite happily together in a corner of the café.

Simply catching up and being happy... As they normally would on their calls. It was during this moment that both men felt now was the right time. So they both prepared themselves. As the other wasn’t looking they grabbed the box from their pocket. Then they both got down on one knee. The two blinked at each other confused before laughing at each other.   
They had proposed at the same time.   
“So I take it that’s a yes?” Yuu grinned cheekily at him.   
Asahi nodded happily as he tried very hard not to cry. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

Rings were placed on fingers. Tears were shed. Kisses were shared. In a quiet café not far from the airport where they had parted ways they rebegan their lives together. This time with the promise to stay together forever. Until death do they part.

(Unless they come back as ghosts as Nishinoya had stated he would be married to Asahi in the afterlife too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Honestly I was sad when I was writing this so this was my way of dealing with it. Idk if you can tell.  
> Anyways I hope you’re all staying safe and doing okay. ~ Plant
> 
> Update: I gave it a happy end because it's what they deserve


End file.
